1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chassis member for use with vehicles and has particular, but not exclusive, use with wheel or track vehicles intended for use over uneven or rough terrain. (Class 280. Subclass 106).
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that rigid chassis members for wheeled vehicles require independent springs associated with each wheel and preferably independent suspension and shock absorbers. Similarly, on track vehicles each track must have independent springs and possibly independent shock absorbers. Such springs and shock absorbers are usually associated with the front and rear portions of the track although springs and shock absorbers may be disposed intermediate the end portions of the track.
While such prior art devices have maintained the base of the vehicle in a substantially undeformed state, the space required for springs and shock absorbers has been excessive and has reduced ground clearance.
The prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 985,361 to McCauley, dated Feb. 28, 1911, who discloses a frame comprising a plurality of cast sections, rigidly interconnected with bracings in various arrangements.